USMC Fireteam
Over the course of the game, players will take on the role of a leader of a 4-man Fireteam. Fireteams are the base combat element of the Infantry. They are leaded by a Junior NCO (a Corporal) in most militaries and work along side other Fireteams as part of a Squad. Overview The basic USMC Fireteam consists of the Fireteam Leader (FT), a Rifleman ®, an Automatic Rifleman (AR) and the Assistant Automatic Rifleman (AAR). In most cases the Rifleman acts as a Scout and takes point on patrols. Other roles may exist depending on equipment available and needs of the mission. Tactics In the USMC, the mnemonic "ready-team-fire-assist" is used to summarise the roles of each member of a Fireteam. The "Ready" or Rifleman/Scout is the point man and takes the lead when moving. The "Team" or Fireteam Leader directs the movement of his team. He also works as a Grenadier and carries the M203. The "Fire" or Automatic Rifleman main role is to suppress enemy positions when on the offensive, while the "Assist" or Assistant Automatic Rifleman carries extra ammo for the SAW and acts as a spotter for the Automatic Rifleman. When assualting an objective, a typical move would be to have the AR and AAR suppress targets using the M249 SAW, while the Scout and Team Leader flanks or rushes the enemy. Alternatively a bounding technique may be used. After the target has been suppressed, the leader and Rifleman moves forward and stops in cover. They will begin suppressing the enemy form their position, allowing the AR and AAR to move up to or pass the the FT and R. This process is repeated until the Fireteam reaches it's objective. Since Fireteams work along side other teams as part of Squad, these tactics can also apply on a larger scale. A Fireteam can suppress an enemy positions while another flanks. In Dragon Rising The player takes on the role of a Fireteam Leader. Over the course of the game, the player must issue orders to their team and employ Infantry tactics in order to accomplish the mission. Most missions allow them to work alongside other Teams as part of a Squad. The structure of the Fireteam in most missions is: *Fireteam Leader (Player) *Medic/Grenadier *Engineer/AT Gunner *Automatic Rifleman Trivia *While in real life a Fireteam will rarely work independantly, in the game players will often find themselves working seperate from other Fireteams, either from mission design or AI flaws allowing other teams to be eliminated quickly due to poor tactics. *In Infantry missions, the Fireteam that players control are not typical of an actual USMC Fireteam. For instance, a medic is attached to a Platoon whereas in the game a medic is often found as part of the Team. Nevertheless, standard Fireteam tactics can still be applied. *The players take on the role of a Sergeant. While it is not unheard of for a Senior NCO to lead a fireteam, a Sergeant typically leads a Squad or holds a senior position in the Platoon (a Platoon Sergeant) or Company (Company Sergeant). Likewise, in the Spec-Ops missions, players are a 2nd Lt. An officer would be expected to have more men under his command.